


Drarry in Winter [FanArt]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chibi, Chibi!Draco, Chibi!Harry, Cute, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Original Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry on Christmas.</p><p>Original digital artwork done on ArtRage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry in Winter [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AureliaLanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureliaLanel/gifts).



> All characters from the Harry Potter universe are the creations and property of JK Rowling as well as the current publishers of said material. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit earned.

"It's too cold, Harry, and these gloves you've given me are useless!"

"You took them yourself, you arse, along with my favorite scarf."

"It looks better on me. And my scarf does bring out the green in your eyes."

"Whatever, Draco."

"You should get new mittens. I'm throwing these out, I can't even feel my own bloody fingers!"

"Such a drama queen! C'mere."

"Wha-"

"I'm just holding your hand to warm you up."

"But- people might see-"

"I don't care anymore, it's Christmas and I want to enjoy it with you."

"In that case, these gloves can stay."

"I thought you were gonna throw them out?"

"Not if they give me an excuse to hold hands with you."

"You're not going to let go of my hand, are you?"

"Never. You're not getting away. Not a chance." 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=10mvj0m)


End file.
